


Why would I mind?

by Simple_Ram (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Trans Character, love your local trans guy today, trans guy MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Simple_Ram
Summary: MC has a nice talk with Jumin





	Why would I mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm gonna drop context: 
> 
> This is a spite fic. I saw this bunch of headcanons where it was like "trans guy MC coming out" and the person was like "I wanted it to be realalistic" and wrote it to be pretty sad. I mean, I cried, bc I am a gay trans guy and it hurt to see someone being like "they force smiles and say bad things". Breaking up with a trans person bc you lose attraction to them isn't transphobic and it happens in real life, but in a game where barely anything is realalistic, why do they trans people have to have a heartbreaking ending. I mean, the average life span is only about 40 years for a trans person so, maybe we should stop making the sad media the people who already have sad problems in thier life. Thank you for listening to this long, sad ass rant and enjoy the fic. 
> 
> If you know what headcanons I'm talking about, please don't contact the person who wrote them. They are having a tough time cause I checked thier blog cause I'm petty and they didn't seem to be in a good mood, so please leave them be. Thank you.

MC sat on the couch in silence, waiting for some sort of response. 

“You're transgender.” 

“Yes, I am.” He looked at Jumin who he expected to look mad… but he just looked curious.

“I have some questions.” 

“Okay. I can answer them!” He answered way too quickly. He was anxious, palms sweating, mouth dry. He had only found out about 3 weeks ago, but he knew it would be hard to continue a relationship if he didn't say anything. 

After a bunch of questions, some he was expecting and some he had never heard before, but were not unexpected (It was Jumin, he asked a lot of questions), and then his boyfriend got up. Oh no what was going on? MC burst up from the couch. 

Jumin didn't seem to notice how anxious he seemed, “Do you want something to drink?” 

Oh. He settles back down on the couch. “Yes please, some juice maybe..” Wine and tea and coffee were gross. Too bitter. 

A few moment later Jumin came back, brandishing two glasses and a laptop. MC was handed the glass of juice, but his weak and tired and shaking hands nearly dropped it on his lap. 

“What's the laptop for?” He took a sip of the juice. 

Jumin started typing, “To find you a good surgeon.” 

He… what? Jumin must have noticed his blank look because he said. 

“You said you would like surgery. So we are finding you a surgeon.” 

“I… not right now! I mean, I do want it, but I still need some time.” He was so put aback by that. Wow, he was expecting some sort of soul crushing thing, but that's what he was used to. He finally started to relax after all of this. 

“I still feel guilty though.” MC said after a moment, looking down at his juice.

“Why?” Jumin had set the laptop on the coffee table and relaxed closer to him on the couch with his glass of wine. MC put his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You bought me all sorts of nice stuff that I don't even like. I feel bad that I don't like it. I feel bad that I won't use it.” 

Jumin chuckled, “You are a kindhearted person, but why would I mind? They are material things, I can just buy the next things.” 

“But you gave them to me, with love in your heart and I don't like them.” 

“And they are still just things.” He leaned his head against Jumin’s shoulder. But that's not the point. 

Elizabeth the III started to prowl, over their laps, and sniff at the juice cup in MC’s hand. She was the princess who needed everything. He rubbed her head. 

“Elizabeth settle this argument. Material things hold value if they are given with thought.” 

“She says no.” Jumin took a sip from his glass. He could live with this being the only thing they argued about


End file.
